Place to Try
Place to Try, performed by TOTALFAT, was the nineteenth ending for Naruto: Shippūden. It began on episode 231 and ended in 242. The next ending theme is By My Side. Lyrics Rōmaji Fight!! Furishiboru dake sa saigo no itteki mo Muda ni dekinaikara Now is the time to go Ikudo tsuma tsukimi to egaita yume wa Ima koe kuma atte munune o sasu It' s not crazy Fight and fight, try and try for you Forever Kimi wa hitori janai Namida koete Kimi to susunde ikou Nani mo kowaku narute na ii na This is the place to try Soshite bokura kitto tsunaida te o Kesshite hanasanaide asu e kakeru Let' s sing loudly We are the one for the future Rōmaji (Full Version) Fight !! Furishiboru dake sa Saigo no itteki mo Muda ni dekinai kara Now is the time to go Ikudo to naku kimi to egaita yume wa Ima koe to natte mune wo sasu It's not crazy Fight and Try! Fight !! Furuitatsu shoudou mo Moe agaru jounetsu mo Kotoba ni nara na kerya You're gonna try to go Ikudo to naku kimi to negatta omoi wa Ima koe to natte hibiki wataru It's not crazy Fight and fight, try and try for you Forever Kimi wa hitori janai Namida koete Kimi to susunde ikou Nani mo kowaku nante nainda This is the place to try Tachi mukau koto de wakaru itami Kono kizu ga kitto oshiete kureru Akirameru koto sae mo wasureta Sono toki ni kimi wa tsuyoku nareru Now is the time to fight it out Dreams are not so far away Now we are on the place to try Ikudo to naku kimi to egaita yume wa Ima koe to natte mune wo sasu It's not crazy Fight and try Soshite bokura kitto tsunaida te wo Kesshite hanasanai de asu e kakeru Let's sing loudly We are the one for the future Forever Kimi wa hitori janai Namida koete Kimi to susunde ikou Nani mo kowaku nante nainda This is the place to try Kanji Fight!! 振り絞るだけさ　最後の一滴も ムダにできないから　now is the time to go 幾度となく君と描いた夢は 今　声となって胸を刺す It’s not crazy Fight and fight, try and try for you Forever 君はひとりじゃない 涙こえて 君と進んでいこう 何も怖くなんてないんだ This is the place to try そして僕らきっと　繫いだ手を 決して放さないで　明日へかける Let’s sing loudly We are the one for the future Kanji (Full Version) Fight!! 振り絞るだけさ 最後の一滴も ムダにできないから Now is the time to go 幾度となく君と 描いた夢は 今声となって 胸を刺す It\'s not crazy Fight and try! Fight!! 奮い立つ冲動も 燃え上がる情熱も 言葉にならなけりゃ You\'re gonna try to go 幾度となく君と願った想いは 今 声となって 響き渡る It\'s not crazy Fight and fight, try and try for you Forever 君はひとりじゃない 涙こえて 君と進んでいこう 何も怖くなんてないんだ This is the place to try 立ち向かうことで分かる痛み この傷がきっと教えてくれる 諦めることさえも忘れた その時に君は强くなれる Now is the time to fight it out Dreams are not so far away Now we are on the place to try 幾度となく君と描いた夢は 今 声となって 胸を刺す It\'s not crazy Fight and try そして僕らきっと つないだ手を 决して放さないで 明日へかける Let\'s sing loudly We are the one for the future Forever 君はひとりじゃない 涙こえて 君と進んでいこう 何も怖くなんてないんだ This is the place to try English Fight!! I'm almost at the end My legs are ready to give, but I can't give up yet Now is the time to go Together we will pave, the path towards our dreams They call me, beckon me closer It's not crazy Fight and fight, try and try for you Forever I will always be there Don't give up, not yet The future is waiting for us There's nothing to fear so let's get moving This is a place to try Today is ending and we're heading for tomorrow Take my hand and never let go Let's sing loudly We are the ones for the future Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Sai * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Kakashi Hatake * Yamato * Tsunade * Shizune * Tonton * Iruka Umino * Might Guy * Izumo Kamizuki * Kotetsu Hagane * Rock Lee * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Kiba Inuzuka * Tenten * Neji Hyūga * Ino Yamanaka * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Minato Namikaze * Kushina Uzumaki * Kurama Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings es:Place to Try